Quand tout va mal
by Crazy-Feather
Summary: Salut, moi c'est Cameron. Je suis habituée aux ennuis, mais là, ma sœur et moi, on était entrainées dans une histoire qui nous dépassait largement. On venait de découvrir qu'on était des sang-mêlé, et que survivre quand on est le rejeton d'une divinité, c'est pas si facile qu'on le pense.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello ! Voici ma nouvelle fic Percy Jackson ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Rick Riordan, je ne possède que mon OC et les persos que vous ne connaissez pas.

oOo

Je savais bien que cette journée allait être pourrie. Déjà, ce matin au réveil, il y a eu des signes qui ne trompent pas. Pour commencer, quand mon réveil a sonné, je suis restée cinq bonnes minutes à me demander ce qui pouvait bien faire un bruit aussi horripilant. Après avoir identifié la source de cette douce mélodie, j'ai pris trois minutes de plus à tâtonner sur ma table de nuit pour l'éteindre, renversant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. Après m'être extirpées de ma couette, je me suis levée, mes pieds se sont empêtrés dans les draps, et je me suis écrasée tête la première contre le parquet sombre de ma chambre. Je me suis relevée en grognant, puis j'ai entrepris un voyage périlleux jusqu'à la cuisine. Périlleux, car le matin, levée depuis à peine cinq minutes, je suis encore bien profondément dans les limbes. Résultat, pour passer dans un couloir, descendre un escalier et entrer dans ladite cuisine, je me suis payer une commode dans le genou, un mur, la porte entrebâillée de le chambre de ma sœur, et pour finir, j'ai trébuché sur mon chat, ce qui m'a fait dévaler les escaliers d'une traite, le tout sur les fesses. J'avais à peine repris mes esprit que mon chat, ce sale traitre à moustaches et poils longs, est passé devant moi comme une fleur et en miaulant comme un bienheureux. J'étais en train de faire une thèse sur les diverses tentatives de meurtre de mon chat à l'encontre de ma personne quand ma sœur a descendu les escaliers sur le même mode que moi, hurlant un truc comme « p*tain », « chausson », et « ouille ». Je suppose qu'elle a dû s'empierger avec ses chaussons enfilés à l'envers, ce qui lui a permis de faire une entrée magistrale dans le vestibule. Arrivée en bas, elle m'a regardée d'un air maussade avant de grogner un vague « 'lut ». On s'est relevées et on s'est dirigée prudemment vers la cuisine, moi guettant un certain serial killer poilu, elle, veillant à renfiler ses chaussons correctement. Arrivées (enfin) à la cuisine, on s'est affalées sur nos chaises et on a enfouit nos têtes dans nos bols de céréales. Après quelques minutes et un bon bol de café, j'avais suffisamment émergé pour tenir une conversation, j'ai donc entrepris de saluer ma frangine :

« -Je crois qu'Hermès cherche à me tuer, Alice. »

Hermès, c'est cet espèce d'assassin siamois à poils long et aux yeux bleus qui a attenté à ma vie ce matin. Alice, c'est ma sœur. En fait, elle s'appelle Sylvia-Alice, mais c'est trop long, alors je l'appelle juste Alice ou Syl'. Cette dernière relève la tête vers moi, et déclare en grognant :

« -Moi, je crois que c'est mes chaussons qui essayent de m'assassiner »

« -On devrait porter plainte pour tentatives d'assassinats, déclarai-je, arrachant un sourire à ma sœur.

-C'est clair… Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Maman ?

-Franchement ? Je suis réveillée depuis à peine vingt minutes, et même si je l'avais vue, je pense que j'étais tellement dans le coltar que je m'en serai pas rendue compte. Et de toute manière, elle est jamais là, pourquoi voudrait tu que ça changes ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si elle m'avait rapporté les CDs que je lui avais demandés. »

On resta un bon moment à manger en silence avant que Syl' ne rengage la conversation en me demandant à quelle heure je commençais et quels cours j'avais dans la journée.

« -Je commence à 8h30 et j'ai…français, russe, physique et math. Je crois que celui qui fait les emplois du temps est un gros sadique, regarde ça, il a réussi à me mettre toutes les matières que je déteste à la suite, et il me fait terminer avec deux heures de math !

-Te plains pas, moi j'ai EPS et math pendant toute la matinée. »

Ma sœur est en troisième dans le même collège que moi, et moi je suis en quatrième. On a très exactement un an et demi d'écart, comme Syl' aime me le rappeler quand elle veut faire valoir ses pouvoirs d'ainée. Elle récolte généralement juste quelques ricanements de ma part, mais bon… On discute quelques minutes avant d'aller se préparer. Une fois douchée et habillée, j'attrape mon sac lourd comme une enclume, mon skate, et je dévale les escaliers, sur mes pieds cette fois ci. Arrivée dans l'entrée, j'enfile une paire de basket de skate, jette un dernier regard critique à mon reflet dans le miroir, replace un mèche blonde récalcitrante, et sort en trombe sur le perron, dont je dévale les marches, avant de m'élancer dans la rue.

Je dépasse le parc et tourne au coin de la rue, me laisse glisser dans la pente, debout sur ma planche, et je vois au loin, mon bus commencer à partir sans moi. Je me mets alors à accélérer, mais le bus s'éloigne inexorablement de moi et bientôt, je ne le vois plus. Je jure dans ma barbe inexistante et me dépêche d'arriver au collège.

Apres quinze minutes de trajet, j'arrive en sueur et essoufflée devant la grille, encore ouverte heureusement. Je grimpe quatre à quatre les marches, et arrive enfin devant ma salle. Ma classe est encore dehors, apparemment, la prof est en retard. Tyler, un de mec qui a russe avec moi, m'interpelle avec un grand sourire :

« -Tiens, salut Cameron ! La vache, on dirait que tu viens de courir après ton bus, t'es toute essoufflée ! »

Je lui jette un regard noir et m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, quand la prof arrive. Et là, je manque de m'étrangler de rire. Elle porte un chapeau totalement ridicule, en forme de bateau en papier, et de couleur rouge. Je lance un regard amusé à ma meilleure amie, Eden, qui vient d'arriver. On entre tous dans la classe. Avant de continuer, laisser-moi vous présenter les protagonistes de cette scène. Tout d'abord, les élèves. Onze couillons qui ont cru que ce serai une bonne idée d'apprendre le russe. Sur le papier, ça avait l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais en pratique, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ce qui nous amène au dernier protagoniste, la prof. Une espèce de vieille chouette aigrie, avec un gout vestimentaire déplorable, comme le prouve sa jupe noire façon sorcière, son pull moutonneux rose et des deux pinces pélican rouge et bleue. Cette prof, c'est le cauchemar de tous les élèves, vielle, aigrie, aussi intéressante que le documentaire de SVT sur la reproduction des escargots, et persuadée d'avoir toujours raisons. Elle commence à nous faire son cours, sans voir que la moitié de ses élèves sont déjà en train de dormir ou en pleine discussions n'ayant aucun rapport avec le russe. Moi-même, je racontais mon week-end à Eden. Puis, après une demi-heure d'ennui total, Eden me propose d'aller à l'infirmerie, ce qui j'accepte avec plaisir.

« -Madame, je me sens pas bien ! dit-elle à la prof. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, Mademoiselle Blackstones, vous l'accompagnez, répondit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de nous. »

On se lève, cachant avec difficulté nos sourires, et on sort de la classe. A peine sortie, Eden s'étire de tout son long, comme un chat.

« -J'ai soif, on va aux toilettes ?me demande-t-elle.

-OK, au moins ça nous occupera »

Apres être allées boire, on s'apprêtait à remonter, quand on a entendu un aboiement. Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu un chien au poil sale et à la gueule dégoulinante de bave me regarder. J'ai reculé, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'avéra justifier, car une seconde plus tard, le chien s'est métamorphosé en monstre de la taille d'un cheval, aux dents longues comme ma main, et il avait l'air d'avoir furieusement envie de me bouffer. J'ai hurlé, Eden est tombée dans les pommes, et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou.

Je savais bien que cette journée allait être pourrie.

oOo

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Oui, je sais il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais il fallait que je pose les bases de l'histoire.

Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans le chapitre 2.

Reviews ? Hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à critiquer, tant que c'est constructif ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello, voici le deuxième chapitre, avec plus d'action, comme promis !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu un chien au poil sale et à la gueule dégoulinante de bave me regarder. J'ai reculé, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Qui s'avéra justifier, car une seconde plus tard, le chien s'est métamorphosé en monstre de la taille d'un cheval, aux dents longues comme ma main, et il avait l'air d'avoir furieusement envie de me bouffer. J'ai hurlé, Eden est tombée dans les pommes, et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. _

_Je savais bien que cette journée allait être pourrie_.

Je courrais maintenant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, slalomant entre les passants, les bornes incendies et les bordures de trottoirs meurtrières. Certains diraient que je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, et je leur répondrais que c'était effectivement le cas. J'étais poursuivie pas ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un chien et un…truc, gluant, géant, et très méchant. Le truc, appelons-le Bob, jouait à saute moutons par-dessus les voitures, ignorait totalement les gens qui s'enfuyaient en hurlant un truc comme « ours enragé », totalement concentré sur sa proie, j'ai nommé : moi. Proie qui n'avait absolument pas envie de finir en quatre heures pour un Bob tout baveux. J'ai esquivé un énième banc, tourné en dérapage incontrôlé dans une ruelle, et j'ai cru frôler l'arrêt cardiaque en sentant les mâchoires de Bob se refermer juste dans mon dos. J'ai continué ma course jusqu'à un petit tunnel routier, espérant trouver une cachette à l'intérieur.

Oui je sais, vous vous dites je suis l'héroïne de l'histoire, et que je devrais plutôt faire face à Bob et lui latter sa tronche baveuse en cinq secondes, et récolter ainsi toute la gloire. Mais dans ce cas, vous vous êtes trompé de scénario. Je suis pas la réincarnation de Lara Croft. J'en ai pour preuve mon minuscule 80 A. Alors, en bonne non-héroïque jeune fille que je suis, je me carapatais le plus vite possible vers une issue que j'espérais proche et sans douleur.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver devant un chantier qui m'empêchait de continuer ma fuite. Je me suis donc retournée, prête à affronter ma mort avec dignité…..Nan, je déconne, j'étais en flippe total, et sur le point de me mettre à chialer comme une madeleine. J'ai fermé très fort les yeux, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai prié. _« S'il te plait Dieu, ou qui que tu sois, tu pourrais aussi bien être une fille, tiens…enfin bref, fais que je ne meure pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Euh…..Amen, je crois._ » Et j'ai attendu de savoir si ma prière serai exaucée, en regardant les crocs de Bob se rapprocher dangereusement de ma tête. Et j'ai fermé les yeux, m'apprêtant à sentir une douleur fulgurante. Qui arriva, mais pas comme je l'aurai cru. Au lieu de me sentir déchiquetée par des crocs immenses, j'ai eu l'impression d'être percutée par une bétonnière à pleine vitesse, sur le côté droit. Et j'ai rouvert les yeux.

A genoux a cote de moi, se tenait un des types les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais rencontré. Grand, musclé et bronzé, il avait les cheveux blonds en pétard, comme si il venait de mettre les doigts dans une prise, et les yeux de deux couleurs différentes, un bleu et un marron. Il portait un T-shirt orange qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un jean déchiré, et une espèce d'armure en cuir. Il brandissait une épée qui semblait faite de bronze, et portait des converses…avec des ailes.

Je compris qu'il devait être ma bétonnière à pleine vitesse, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il se relevait déjà, courant en direction de Bob, tout en hurlant « Geronimooooooo ! ». Sacré cris de guerre. Il esquiva un coup de griffe de Bob, lui assena un coup du plat de sa lame, fit une roulade, et, dans une pirouette, lui planta son épée dans la tronche. Et, sous mes yeux ébahit, Bob disparut en poussières dorée. Le mec chelou se retourna vers moi en souriant :

« -Ca va ? me demanda-il. »

Il a dû comprendre l'absurdité de sa question en me voyant ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, car il se tu et m'aida à me relever. Et, là, mes nerfs lâchèrent, je me mis à sangloter tout en posant un millier de questions à la seconde :

« -t'es qui ? Il est devenu quoi Bob ? Et c'était quoi, d'ailleurs, Bob ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pleurnichai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

« -Calme toi, m'a répondu l'autre guignol en souriant. Je m'appelle Liam Naysmith, et Bob est un chien des enfers qui est retourné dans les profondeurs du Tartare. »

Il y eu un gros blanc durant lequel je me demandai si il se foutait de moi, mais il était totalement sérieux. Et, moi aussi, j'ai repris mon calme. Je crois que mon cerveau s'est dit « _désolé, mais je n'ai plus de terreur en réserve_ », du coup, je me sentais étrangement détendue, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal, pour quelqu'un dans ma situation. Mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichai totalement. J'avais des choses plus importantes à penser. Liam s'est épousseté, avant de reprendre la parole :

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre la question, et j'ai sincèrement hésité à dire la vérité. Mais je me suis dis qu'il venait de me sauver la vie, et que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Si il avait voulu ma mort, il aurait attendu tranquillement que je me fasse bouffée, en mangeant des pop-corn.

« -Cameron Blackstones, ai-je répondu. Tu dis que Bob est un chien des enfers ? Comme, genre, dans la mythologie grecque ?

-Exactement.

-Mais ce ne sont que des mythes ! Les Dieux, tout ça, ça n'existe pas !

-Alors pour toi, Bob, c'est quoi ? Un ours enragé ?

-C'est ce que les gens hurlaient quand ils l'ont vu…

-Parce que c'est ce qu'ils voient. La Brume cache aux mortels ce qui concerne notre monde.

-La Brume ? Notre monde ?

-La Brume est une sorte de voile qui déforme la réalité aux yeux des humains. Et quand je dis notre monde, je parle de la raison qui fait Bob à essayer de te bouffer.

- C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vois la mythologie grecque, les monstres, les Dieux ? Eh ben tout ça, c'est réel, comme le prouve Bob, qui comme je te l'ai dis, est un chien des enfers. Et toi, t'es une sang-mêlé, la fille d'une divinité et d'un mortel. C'est pour ça que Bob te poursuivait. Pour lui, t'es comme un donut fourré au Nutella.

- Je suis pas sure d'apprécier que tu me compares à un donut. Et je suis pas sure de te croire non plus, répondis-je, hésitante.

- Si tu ne veux pas me croire, libre à toi. On verra si tu penseras toujours pareil quand tu te feras bouffée pas un monstre tout droit sortit du Tartare, Répondit-il, soudain plus froid.

-Et si je te crois ? Demandai-je, méfiante, mais interpelée par son air sérieux, alors qu'il n'y à pas cinq minute, il attaquait un monstre baveux avec le sourire.

-Si tu me crois, il faut qu'on partes fissa.

-Pour aller où ?

-A la colonie des sangs mêlés. On y sera en sécurité.

-Mais on ne peut pas partir ! Je vais pas laisser ma sœur toute seule !

-T'as une sœur ?

-Bah oui !

-T'inquiète, si elle est normale, les monstres la laisseront tranquille.

-Et comment je sais si elle est normale ? Répliquai-je, excédée.

-Réfléchis, il ne s'est jamais passé des trucs bizarres autour d'elle ? Questionnât-il sans se rendre compte que je commençai a perdre mon calme tout récemment acquis.

-Heu…. »

Je réfléchis un moment à sa question. Le problème, c'est que mon cerveau n'était pas vraiment en état de fournir un effort aussi intense.

« -On n'a pas le temps de l'attendre, on enverra quelqu'un quand on sera au camp, s'empressa Liam »

Mon cerveau se remis en marche à ce moment là.

« -Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne pars pas sans elle ! Répondis-je. »

Je commençais à repartir, quand je l'entendis soupirer dans mon dos. Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

« -Bon, dès que ta sœur arrive, on s'arrache en vitesse, d'accord ?

-Ca me va. »

C'est ainsi qu'une ado tremblante de peur et d'adrénaline et qu'un type avec une épée et des baskets ailées se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la banlieue chic de Miami.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Attablée à la table de la cuisine, en face de Liam, je réfléchissais. Selon lui, tous ce qui concernait les mythes grecs était réel. Bob était en fait un chien des enfers, et ma sœur et moi, on était probablement des sang-mêlées, des enfants d'un dieu et d'une mortelle. Ca faisait beaucoup de chose à avaler, mais néanmoins, ça expliquait bien des choses. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'on ait jamais connu notre père. Maman nous avait dit qu'il était mort peu après notre naissance. Mais bon, venant d'elle, un mensonge de plus ou de moins… Cela dit, une présence paternelle à la maison ne nous a jamais vraiment été indispensable, on a appris très tôt a ne pas demander d'aide, surtout pas au corps parental. Mais si je réfléchis bien, je suis la fille d'une divinité grecque. Et comme ils sont tous un peu cousins/cousines, je me retrouvai avec une famille vachement plus étendue que ce que je pensais.

Plongée dans mes réflexion sur mon arbre généalogique que je trouvais d'un coup très compliqué, j'entendis a peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les doc Martens de ma sœur marteler le plancher. Elle commença à crier dans le vestibule :

« -Cam', t'es là ? J'ai vu le dirlo, tout a l'heure. Il m'a filé tes affaires et m'a demander de te dire que si t'avais pas une bonne excuse, tu serais virée ! Il s'est passé quoi, j'ai vu Eden, elle avait l'air malade, et elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter un truc comme « énorme ours chien » et… »

Elle se figea quand elle aperçut Liam.

Lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et la convaincre que les dieux grecs existaient ne furent pas une mince affaire, elle répétait sans arrêt « te payes pas ma tête Cam'… », mais elle changea d'avis quand elle vit les ailes sur les baskets de Liam remuer. Liam nous conseilla d'aller faire nos sacs en vitesse, il ne fallait pas qu'on s'attarde trop longtemps. Il ne l'à pas dit de manière aussi polie, hein … On est donc montées dans nos chambres pour prendre quelques affaires. Apparemment, il était urgeant qu'on aille à cette fameuse colonie. Une fois mon sac fini, je jetai un dernier regard à ma chambre. Mon lit était défait, la couverture violette était par terre. Sur mon bureau, on pouvait voir une multitude de marqueurs et de feuilles couvertes de dessins et de partitions. Ma guitare était soigneusement posée dans un coin. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener. Mes Doc Martens noires étaient calées contre mon armoire. Je les considérais un instants puis les fourrai dans mon sac, en tassant tout le reste. Il était hors de question que je les laisses ici.

Une fois en bas, je vis que Liam et Alice m'attendait. On rédigea un cours mots à l'adresse de notre mère, au cas où, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se rende compte qu'on était parties. Elle ne sait même pas la quelle de nous deux est Cameron et laquelle est Sylvia-Alice.

Puis on a quitté la maison, pour s'enfoncer en direction des chemins de fer, qui nous permettrons de remonter vers New York sans nous perdre. On avait l'intention de faire une pause dans la prochaine grande ville et de chercher un taxi. Mais on en eu pas le temps.

En effet, à peu près une heure après notre départ, on a entendus des aboiements de chiens dans notre dos. On s'est retournés et on s'est figés. Toute une armée de Bob nous faisait face. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. Et là, ce fut la grande débandade. On s'est enfuit tous les trois dans une direction différente. Ca semblait être une bonne idée, jusqu'à ce qu'on se rappelle qu'un seul d'entre nous était armé. Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà trois Bob qui me couraient après. Je me suis enfoncée dans les marais qui bordaient la route, priant pour que les Bob ne me suivent pas. Manque de bol, ce ne fut pas le cas. Pire que tout, il y avait maintenant une espèce de fille bizarre avec une jambe métallique et une jambe trop poilue pour être humaine. J'ai passé en revu tout le monstre que je connaissais avant de reconnaitre ce que c'était. Une drakaina. _« Oh non…. ». _J'ai continué à courir, puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me suis pris les jambes dans une grosse racine, ce qui m'a fait dévalé la pente à la vitesse grand V. Enfin arrivée en bas, je me suis cogné la tête contre une grosse pierre plate, et pendant une seconde, j'ai vu la drakaina en double, histoire de bien flipper. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et pour la deuxième fois, Liam déboula en hurlant « Geronimo ! ». Il balança un petit poignard en bronze dans la tête de la drakaina, qui se tînt la le front en sifflant de rage. Reboostée par cette intervention héroïque, je me suis relevée, et j'ai assené un grand coup de branche ramassée en vitesse sur le crane poilu de Bob N°1. Me servant de mon arme de fortune pour tenir les Bob à l'écart, je me suis rapprochée de Liam, avec l'intention louable, de me servir de lui comme bouclier. Il lui fallu a peu près deux minutes pour latter la tronche des deux autre Bob, et décapiter la madame derrière avec son épée.

Enfin débarrassés de l'armés de tout pas beau baveux, on est remontés en vitesse pour aller chercher ma sœur, que l'on retrouva perchée dans un arbre, deux Bob a ses pieds. Liam leur fonça dessus et leur fit subir le même sort qu'à leurs congénères. Rassurée, Alice descendit prudemment de son perchoir. Faisant alors le décompte, 10-(3+2)=5 Bob restant. Se retournant d'un même mouvement, comme si on avait répété une chorégraphie, on est tombés nez à nez avec Bob 6 et 7.

Et personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il s'est passé à cet instant.

Le sol s'est écroulé sous nos pieds, et en tombant, Bob 6 et 7 se sont empalés tout seuls sur l'épée du blond.

Hurlant de toute la force de nos poumons, on s'est retrouvés en bas, les uns sur les autres, avec un bruit qui rappelait le yaourt qui tombe du frigo.

Une fois remis de notre chute, on s'est relevé et on a observé notre nouvel environnement. On était dans une salle avec un couloir attenant, construite en briques très anciennes, comme si elle existait depuis plusieurs millénaires. La surface était trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre, on allait donc devoir explorer le couloir d'en face, mais ça ne me disait rien de bon. Encore moins quand Liam déclara, les yeux fixé sur un petit delta grec bleu :

« -Je crois qu'on est dans le labyrinthe de Dédale. »

oOo

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plut. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! voilà le troisième chapitre, énormément en retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi et des exams dans la foulée. Mais il est finalement là, c'est le principal.

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_Une fois remis de notre chute, on s'est relevé et on a observé notre nouvel environnement. On était dans une salle avec un couloir attenant, construite en brique très ancienne, comme si elle existait depuis plusieurs millénaires. La surface était trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre, on allait donc devoir explorer le couloir d'en face, mais ça ne me disait rien de bon. Encore moins quand Liam déclara, les yeux fixé sur un petit delta grec bleu :_

_« -Je crois qu'on est dans le labyrinthe de Dédale. »_

Ca devait bien faire une heure qu'on marchait dans un couloir sans fin, en briques rouges, avec des tuyaux de plomberie rouillés un peu partout. Liam ouvrait le chemin, et on suivait derrière, Alice et moi. Après être tombés, on avait cherché un moyen de sortir par le trou par lequel on était entrés, en se faisant la courte échelle, en escaladant les murs, mais sans résultats. Puis, dans un éclair de génie, Alice avait demandé à Liam d'utiliser ses chaussures volantes pour sortir. Celui-ci s'était refrogné et avait avoué qu'elles étaient tellement vieilles que ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne volaient plus, et qu'il les portait surtout pour le style. On s'était donc résolu à trouver une sortie par l'autre côté, mais comme son nom l'indique, cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe. On était dans un tel état de stress qu'on pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. On se figeait à chaque petit bruit suspect, avant de se remettre en marche au bout de quelques minutes. De temps en temps, Liam tentait de détendre l'atmosphère avec une de ses blagues pourries dont il avait le secret :

« - J'ai une devinette !

Je suis petit, je suis marron et je tiens dans la main. Qui suis-je ? »

« -Un marron ? répondit Alice. »

« -Putain, elle est forte cette conne ! s'exclama Liam d'un air surpris. »

Et ainsi de suite depuis des heures… Je crois que je vais finir par l'étriper.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Ca y est, on est enfin sortit de ce labyrinthe de malheur ! A nous l'air frais, le vent et la lumière !

…Je plaisante, on est toujours coincés six pieds sous terre, et on commence un peu à désespérer.

Au moins, le décor avait changé. Les briques rouges ont été remplacées par un mur en tôles rouillées couvertes de graffitis. On marche encore pendant plusieurs dizaine de minutes, et on arrive a une sorte de grande salle ronde, en marbre, avec des colonnes grecques le long des murs et des fresques de mosaïque au sol et au plafond. Ce qui aurai pu être génial si la salle n'était pas déjà habitée. En effet, au milieu de ce magnifique décor, il y avait quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose, je sais pas trop. En tout cas, le truc avait un corps de lion, sauf la tête, qui ressemblait étrangement a ma prof de russe : Humaine, ridée, et pas l'air super sympathique. Me servant de l'unique année de grecque que j'avais faite au collège, j'ai reconnu le monstre plutôt facilement. Une sphinge. …_Merd…Mercredi_. Liam nous a attrapées par le bras pour nous empêcher d'avancer d'avantage.

« -Cachez vous, elle ne nous a pas encore vu, Chuchota-t-il.

-On peut faire demi-tour et trouver un autre chemin ? demanda Alice.

-Non, le Labyrinthe se modifie constamment, il y a de grandes chances qu'on se retrouve dans un cul de sac si on fait demi-tour. On va plutôt essayer de contourner discrètement la sphinge pour atteindre le couloir. »

Acquiesçant d'un air angoissé on s'est tourné vers la salle ou la sphinge nous fixait avec un sourire digne d'une psychopathe en délire.

« -Bonjours, graines de Dieux vous faites beaucoup de bruit. Je suis la sphinge. Je ne vous laisserai pas passer tranquillement. Vous devez répondre à mon énigme. Si vous répondez juste, je vous laisse passer sans encombre.

-Et si on se trompe ? Demande Alice.

-Je vous mange ! répondit la sphinge avec le visage d'une gosse qu'on aurait enfermée dans un magasin de jouets. »

A l'avenir, faites moi penser qu'il faut que j'étrangle ma sœur quand elle veut poser une question.

« -Bien ! Reprend la sphinge, voila l'énigme :

_On ne peut pas me tenir, ni même me voir. Je n'ai pas d'odeur, ni de goût. Je manque au riche, mais le pauvre m'a en abondance. _

_Qui suis-je ?_

Vous avez cinq minutes pour répondre à la question. »

Heuuu…Joker ?

Les sourcils de Liam se froncèrent, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus nerveux. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

…_Pas d'odeur…_

Alice se mit à se balancer sur ses pieds, telle une autiste, tortillant inconsciemment une mèche de ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit avec ses doigts.

…_Pas de goût…_

Je m'accroupis, posant mon menton sur mes genoux, me mordillant la lèvre, ma tête turbinant à plein régime.

…_Pas me tenir ni même me voir…_

« Plus que deux minutes, fit la sphinge d'un air victorieux, déjà certaine de notre défaite. »

…_Je manque au riche…_

La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur nos fronts.

…_Le pauvre m'a en abondance…_

Je trouvais pas la réponse. J'étais sure qu'elle nous avait donné une énigme à laquelle on ne peut pas répondre. Il n'y a pas de solution, rien…RIEN !

Je me redressais d'un coup, comme piquée par une guêpe.

« -Je sais ! J'ai là réponse !

-Je t'écoute, répliqua la sphinge d'un air condescendant. Liam et Syl' me regardaient d'un air surpris.

-Rien. Rien n'a ni de goût, ni d'odeur et ne peut pas être tenu. Le riche ne manque de rien, et le pauvre n'a rien en abondance. La solution à ton énigme, c'est RIEN. »

La sphinge perdit son sourire. Son visage se tordit de rage.

« -Menteuse, je suis sure que tu as triché ! Gronda-t-elle. »

Elle bondit, déployant son corps immense. On pouvait voir ses muscles souples de félins bouger sous sa peau. On sa jeta sur le coté, et on se mit à courir vers la sortie. Avec un ultime effort et une poussée d'adrénaline, on atteignit le couloir, par chance, l'arche qui formait le passage était trop petite pour que le monstre puisse passer. On n'est pas restés plus longtemps, mettant le plus de distance possible entre nos fesses et ses crocs. A bout de souffle, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, on s'est arrêtés au milieu du couloir. On s'est regardés, et petit à petit, on a éclatés de rire, comme pour évacuer la pression.

Remis de nos émotions, on s'est remis à marcher. Encore et toujours. Notre rencontre avec la sphinge avait accru notre méfiance vis-à-vis des pièges que renfermait se maudit labyrinthe. Tout à coup, Liam se redressa en chuchotant :

« -Je voudrais pas la ramener, mais je crois que j'entends des bruits de pas.

-Ouais, ça doit venir du fait qu'on marche, répliqua Alice, cynique, après avoir vérifié les alentours.

-Tu sais Liam, j'aimerais pas vivre dans ta tête, maugréai-je à l'adresse du blond.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, naïf comme on en fait plus.

-J'ai peur du vide, déclarai-je, blasée. »

Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre, tandis qu'Alice luttait visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire, ayant sans doute peur d'attirer les monstres ainsi.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, on fit une halte, histoire de pouvoir souffler un peu. On pouvait entendre nos estomacs crier famine, malheureusement, les quelques barres vitaminées de Liam avaient disparues depuis longtemps, englouties par trois morfales. Profitant de notre petite pause, je vérifiai que j'étais toujours entière. A pars plusieurs bleus et égratignure, j'allais plutôt bien, pour une fille qui avait failli mourir plusieurs fois dans la journée, et qui avait appris qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Je m'étais fait plus de bleus et taper plus de crises de nerf en quelques heures que dans toute ma vie.

Après cette halte presque reposante, on a repris notre route. Il était urgent qu'on sorte d'ici. Logeant ainsi des dizaines de couloirs ayant tous un style différent, on se retrouva dans un décor des plus original, sachant qu'on était sous terre. Les murs et le sol semblaient être en terre, le tout était recouvert de lierre et d'herbe. On s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cet étrange environnement végétal, nos pieds raclant la terre à chaque pas. Plus loin, le couloir s'agrandissait en une sorte de clairière, remplie d'arbres fruitiers, de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, d'un fantôme, de rocher de toutes

les formes…Attends, quoi ? Un fantôme !

En effet, au milieu de ce décor féerique était planté (NDA : planté…LOL) un type en armure grecque, armé jusqu'aux dents, et totalement translucide et l'air bien mort.

oOo

Voila voila, chapitre terminé !

Reviews ? °w°


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voila le quatrième chapitre !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron, sa frangine, et leur lot d'embrouilles quotidiennes

oOo

_En effet, au milieu de ce décor féerique était planté un type en armure grecque, armé jusqu'aux dents, et totalement translucide et l'air bien mort._

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Un fantôme. Je crois que mon cerveau va lâcher. Après les Bob, la drakaina et la sphinge, un fantôme, ça faisait beaucoup trop de choses anormales en une journée. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. En effet, Le fantôme se mit à parler, d'une voix calme et sereine, qui m'étonna beaucoup, alors que je m'attendais à une voix grondante, menaçante, en un mot, effrayante.

« -Bonjour, jeunes héros. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez égarés du chemin de votre quête. »

Il nous toisait d'un air bienveillant, attendant patiemment que l'un de nous daigne lui répondre. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Nous étions tous les trois bouche-bé. Finalement, ce fut Alice qui rompit le silence.

« -Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je me nomme Idas. Je suis l'un des Argonautes qui ont aidé Jason dans sa quête.

-Mais vous devriez être mort depuis longtemps !

-Je le suis. Cependant, après avoir accomplit ma quête, j'ai épousé le douce et belle Marpessa, que le dieu Apollon courtisait aussi, malheureusement. Quand Zeus demanda à Marpessa de choisir entre ses deux prétendants, elle me choisit moi, déclenchant ainsi la colère d'Apollon. Pour me punir, il me condamna à errer sans fin après ma mort. Suite à de nombreuses péripéties, je me suis retrouver dans le labyrinthe de Dédale, et j'ai choisi d'y rester, pour aider les sang-mêlé, qui, comme vous, se perdent dans ce couloir sans fin. »

Je réfléchi un moment à ce que disait le fantôme, Idas, donc. Il n'avait pas l'air de nous vouloir du mal, cependant, le fait qu'il soit là pour nous aider tombait trop bien pour être honnête. Un rapide coup d'œil a Liam et Alice m'appris qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« -Et comment pouvons nous êtres surs que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal ? Demandais-je.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, Répondit-il, toujours aussi calme. Cependant, reprit-il, si je vous voulais du mal, je vous aurais déjà attaqués. De plus, Je vous propose de vous aider car sans entrainement, vous ne survivrez pas très longtemps. Donc soit vous repartez maintenant, et vous vous ferez tuer à coup sûr, soit vous restez avec moi le temps que je vous entraine, tout en ayant toujours un doute quand a mes intentions. Même si je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Croyez-moi, vous avez beaucoup plus de chance de survie en choisissant la deuxième option. »

J'allais protester avec véhémence, quand Alice déclara :

« -C'est d'accord.

-Quoi ! T'es complètement folle, on peut pas faire confiance a un type qu'on connait même pas ! s'écria Liam, abasourdi.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance. C'est comme si un sixième sens me disait qu'on ne craignait rien. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez au moins confiance en moi ! Se défendit-elle.

-…Ok, soufflai-je, après un moment de réflexion.

-Ah nan, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Se refrogna le blond. »

Son regard allait de ma sœur à moi, en passant pas Idas, qui nous observait d'un air tranquille. Puis, poussant un long soupir, comme si il devait éteindre les bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire d'un centenaire, il comprit que nous ne changerions pas d'avis, et se résigna.

« -On reste, dit-il d'un air grognon au guerrier fantomatique.

-Bien, dans ce cas, laisser moi vous expliquer. Je vais vous entrainer, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez fort pour survivre tout seul. Je vous expliquerai aussi ce qu'il faut savoir sur les monstres et le monde de la mythologie grecque. Mais d'abord, je vais vous montrer où vous allez vivre. »

Il se redressa et nous mena dans un recoin de la clairière, que je n'avais pas remarqué de prime abord. Là se dressait un petit feu de camp, entouré de petites couchettes de camping, de plusieurs caisses en bois et d'un gros panier garnis de fruits.

« -Vous dormirez ici »

Il nous mena ensuite dans un autre recoin dans lequel s'entassait un mélange hétéroclite d'armes, de boucliers et de morceaux d'armures.

« -Lorsque vous serez assez musclés, souples et agiles, nous commenceront l'entrainement avec des armes et des armures. Je vous en confierai lorsque vous partirez, pour que vous ne soyez pas désarmés face aux monstres. »

Enfin, il nous guida vers une petite crevasse entre les arbres. Il y avait disposés quelques cousins et taillé le tronc des arbres, de sorte à les transformer en bibliothèques, qui regorgeaient de livres de toutes époques et de parchemins.

« -Je vous donnerai ici des cours sur les monstres, les mythes, et je vous enseignerai le grec ancien. »

D'un geste, Idas nous indiqua ensuite une petite source, qui sortait du mur en terre pour se jeter dans un creux de la taille d'une baignoire.

« - Vous pourrez faire vos ablution ici, l'eau de la source est absorbée pas la terre, ainsi que toute les saletés qu'elle contient. »

Puis il nous ramena devant le feu de camp, nous donna quelques fruits que nous dévorâmes, et nous nous sommes couchés, car il nous avait prévenus qu'il nous réveillerait tôt le lendemain. D'un accord tacite, Liam, Alice et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour monter la garde à tour de rôle. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je savais que je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir. Trop de chose tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. En une journée, j'avais appris que je n'étais pas totalement humaine, donc que l'un de mes parents n'était en fait pas mon géniteur, que tout ce qui concernait la mythologie grecque était vrai…Et j'avais failli mourir plus de fois qu'à mon tour.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes paupières devinrent lourdes, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et je tombais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**Quelques heurs plus tard**

Je me réveillai doucement, puis en sursaut, quand je constatai que je ne reconnaissais absolument pas ma chambre. Puis, les événements de la veille me revinrent d'un coup, et je faillis éclater en sanglots hystériques. Mais je me repris, me disant que j'avais assez pleuré la veille pour ma vie entière. Alice grommelait quelque chose dans son sommeil, et Liam mangeait un fruit d'un air endormis. Je me suis levée et ai imité mon ami, mâchonnant la meilleure pomme que j'ai jamais mangée.

Quand Alice fut réveillée et eu finit son petit déjeuner, Idas nous enjoignit de le suivre jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Là, il nous fit faire des assouplissements, des exercices de musculation, pompes, flexions et autres, et ce, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus remuer un muscle. Puis, il nous fit nous asseoir dans la clairière à livre, et pendant plus de deux heures, nous appris de multiples notions de grec, en commençant par l'alphabet. Liam, qui avait déjà séjourné à la colonie des sang-mêlé, savait déjà tenir une conversation en grec, et grâce a l'année de grec que j'avais faite en cinquième, je n'étais pas trop à la traine. Alice, par contre, semblait complètement dépassée, confondant sans cesse epsilon et êta, phi et psi, omicron et oméga. Cependant, au bout de quelques heures, de volonté et beaucoup d'aide, elle avait assimilé les notions importantes. Puis, Idas décréta qu'il était temps de déjeuner, et nous nous sommes rassemblés atour du feu de camp, qui apportait une lumière diffuse à la clairière souterraine qui n'était éclairée que par quelques champignons lumineux.

« - A la colonie, il y a aussi un feu de camp, déclara soudainement Liam. Il reflète l'humeur de l'assemblée. Lorsque la foule est excitée, les flammes deviennent immenses. Je me souviens du jour où on a appris que Silena sortait avec Beckendorf. Le feu était énorme ! »

Il nous raconta plusieurs anecdote sur la colonie, nous parla de Percy, d'Annabeth, de Travis et Connor, de Katie, de Will et de tout un tas d'autre personne. Plus il en parlait, plus j'avais envie d'y aller. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il considérait tous ces gens comme sa famille, et qu'ils lui manquaient énormément.

Je pensais aussi à ma famille. A mon père, mort en Afghanistan quand j'avais huit mois, à ma mère frigide et jamais là, et même à mon chat, dont le nom semblait presque ironique, maintenant. Au moins, j'avais toujours ma sœur.

Assise entre Idas et Liam, elle était semblait d'une pâleur de craie, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage fin. Les flammes se refletaient dans ses yeux aussi noirs comme une nuit sans lune. Elle se tripotait nerveusement les mains, mâchouillant sans conviction un morceau de bœuf sécher distribuer par notre professeur fantomatique. Elle avait toujours été avec moi, c'étais la seule famille qui me restai vraiment, notre mère s'enferment dans son travail depuis la mort de notre père.

Prise dans mes réflexions, je sursautai quand Idas proclama la fin de la pause. Il passa le reste de la journée (enfin je suppose que c'est la journée, mais comme je suis coincée dans un labyrinthe sans fin…) à nous parler de la mythologie grecque.

Les journées s'enchainaient ainsi, presque indéfiniment. Mais bizarrement, je ne m'ennuyais pas. J'aimais bien apprendre, et le sport et la mythologie ne faisait pas exception.

Au bout de quelques temps, il nous jugea assez fort pour commencer avec les armes. Si je me débrouillais bien avec une épée, j'étais une véritable catastrophe avec un arc. Par contre, j'étais imbattable à la lance, bien que je n'en ai trouvée aucune d'équilibrée pour moi parmi celles que possédait Idas. Alice était excellente à l'épée, et a peu près aussi mauvaise que moi au tir a l'arc. Liam maniait poignard et épée avec adresse. C'était aussi un excellent lutteur.

Liam nous avait appris qu'il était le fils d'Hermès. Idas, quand à lui, essayait de déterminer quel pouvait êtres notre parent divin, à Alice et à moi. Mais il semble que ce soit assez compliqué. Mon adresse à la lance pouvais montrer que j'étais fille d'Arès, cependant, mon amour de la connaissance et mon calme ressemblait plus à Athéna. Alice compliquait encore la tâche, car son adresse a l'épée et sa légère tendance cleptomane appartenait plus à Hermès. Liam avait l'air assez content d'avoir deux nouvelles sœurs potentielles. Notre amour commun des arts pouvait aussi faire de nous des filles d'Apollon, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tiquer Idas. Bref, c'était pas gagner.

Un soir, après le diner, j'étais en train de m'étaler de l'onguent fait avec des herbes de la clairière sur un des bleus récolté quand Liam m'envoya au tapis une énième fois durant le cour de lutte, quand j'ai remarquer notre protecteur, assis a l'écart, l'air penseur. Durant notre séjour ici, j'avais appris à lui faire confiance et je n'avais désormais plus aucun doute quand a sa bonne volonté. Il s'était révélé patient et compréhensif. Il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à nous réexpliquer, mais se montrait intransigeant concernant la flemmardise ou les erreurs dues a de la mauvaises volonté.

Je me suis levée pour le rejoindre.

« -Idas, ça va ? Vous avez l'air préoccupé.

-ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il, mais je n'étais pas dupe.

-Vous êtes préoccupé par notre potentielle affiliation avec Apollon.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de reprendre doucement :

-Peu m'importe de qui vous descendez. Ce ne sont pas vos parents qui définissent ce que vous êtes, mais vos actes. De plus, j'admets en vouloir encore a Apollon, mais je comprends sa colère. L'amour fait faire des choses qui dépassent notre raison. »

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de rester un peu seul, repensant sans doute a Marpessa, la femme qu'il avait aimée, et je rejoignis Liam et Alice au Feu de camps. Je me glissai sans un mot entre ma couverture, pour m'endormir presque aussitôt.

Je fis un rêve très bizarre. J'étais dans une sorte d'arène couverte de sable, et je voyais une espèce de géant pendu pas son pagne au plafond. A ses pieds, un attroupement de personne semblait discuter avec animation. Je me suis rapprochée, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur mute. J'étais juste à coté mais je ne les entendais pas, je ne pouvais que voir leurs lèvres remuer. Un grand garçon blond avec une balafre sur le visage regardait un autre garçon, plus petit, les cheveux châtains en bataille et des yeux verts étonnant, un peu comme les miens. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait la. Alors que j'étais plutôt grande pour mon âge, l'autre garçon était moyen, beaucoup plus muscler, et sa peau et ses cheveux était beaucoup plus foncés que moi. Blonde de mon état, je ne devais mon teint halé qu'au soleil de Floride, alors que le brun avait la peau tannée des gens qui passent beaucoup de temps dehors. Une fille se tenait a ses coté, l'air malade. Sans ça, elle était plutôt jolie. Grande, blonde, des yeux gris ardoise qui semblaient tout analyser. Elle me ressemblait d'avantage. Quand au premier garçon, je n'avais en commun avec lui que ma blondeur. Il toisait le garçon et la fille avec un air sarcastique. Le brun dit quelque chose qui sembla le mettre en colère. Avant de pouvoir comprendre se qui se passait je me sentis tirée en arrière, et je me réveillais dans mon lit, haletante et en sueur.

Je choisis de passer sous silence mon rêve, et je continuais l'entrainement sous l'œil aiguisé d'Idas, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun rêves ne viennent perturber mon sommeil, et j'en conclu que la fatigue m'avais fait délirer. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un lien étrange entre la blonde, le brun et ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

C'est parti. Nous allions reprendre notre route. Idas nous avait annoncé que nous étions prés pour nous débrouiller tous seuls. Il nous réunis devant le feu de camps.

« - Bien, vous allez enfin pouvoir reprendre votre quête. Je vous ai préparé quelques affaires pour le voyage. »

Il nous montra trois sacs, disposés sur nos couchettes respectives. Le mien était en cuir marron, c'était un grand sac à bandoulière doté de multiples poches. A coté, il y avait une épée en bronze céleste, avec une garde plate et enroulée dans une lanière de cuir noir. Le pommeau était plat, gravée d'un pégase prenant son envol. Il y avait aussi une bague sertie d'une pierre turquoise, qui, je l'avais appris pendant mon entrainement, se transformait en une longue lance en bronze céleste.

« -Vos sacs sont magiques, l'intérieur est en fait une mini-dimension. Ils sont donc irremplissables (NDA comme le sac d'Hermione dans Harry Potter). Pour attraper un objet, vous avez juste à dire son nom pour qu'il sorte du sac. J'y ai mis des fruits, des lamelles de bœuf séché, de l'onguent, quelques plantes médicinale, du matériel de camping, des drachmes, de l'argent mortel, et quelques livres utiles.

-Ok…mais vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas partir avec nous ? Supplia presque Alice.

-Oui, je suis sur. J'ai choisis de rester pour aider les demi-dieux qui se perdent dans le labyrinthe. Imaginez ce que vous serai arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé. Vous ne voulez sans doute pas que ça arrive au prochain.

-Mais vous devez vous ennuyer, tout seul !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je m'en sortirai très bien. De toute façon, j'ai été maudit. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas partir.

-Tu vas nous manquer, déclarai-je, et sous le coup de l'émotion, j'en oubliai le vouvoiement. »

Et on est partis, car on sentait qu'on allait se mettre à pleurer puis décider de rester si on s'attardait plus longtemps.

On reprit donc notre marche dans le labyrinthe de Dédale. J'en profitais pour faire le point. D'après Idas, cela faisait près de cinq moi que nous étions dans le labyrinthe, bien que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon à l'extérieur. Si on avait de la chance, seuls quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, dehors. En tous cas, nous avions beaucoup changé, tous les trois.

Liam était encore plus musclé, ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils bouclaient à présent dans tous les sens, et lui donnait moins l'air d'un fou. Ses yeux hétérochromes s'était chargés de sagesses et de mélancolie. Si je ne le considérai pas comme un frère, je l'aurai sans doute trouvé très séduisant.

Alice, quand a elle, avait grandis, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle paraissait plus mure, plus sure d'elle. Ses cheveux avaient poussés aussi, lui arrivant maintenant au milieu du dos.

Moi aussi, j'avais changé. J'avais grandis aussi, mes cheveux était plus long, plus ondulés, et j'avais plus confiance en moi. Par contre, j'avais perdu tout mon bronzage. J'avais une allure beaucoup plus sportive aussi. Et je savais que si je me retrouvais à nouveau devant des Bob, je ne pleurerai pas et je n'aurai pas besoin qu'on vienne me sauver.

C'est ainsi que plus sur de nous et plus fort que jamais, nous nous engageâmes d'un pas conquérant dans un large couloir dont la peinture était tellement écaillée qu'elle était en voie de disparition.

_On ne se laissera pas faire !_

oOo

Voila voila, j'espère que sa vous a plus. Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais il fallait bien que les perso progressent. Parce que Cameron en demoiselle en détresse, ça va bien cinq minutes…

Hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les nouveaux perso, le rêve, ou les doutes quand a la parenté divine des deux frangines !


	5. Chapter 5

Springy : Déjà, je suis très contente que la fiction et les personnages te plaisent, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée à la colonie tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu ^^. Pour la revendication, tu risque d'avoir des surprise, car l'histoire des frangines est beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle n'en à l'air, mais j'en dis pas plus, faudrait pas que je bousille mon suspense XD et enfin, j'ai mis romance, certes, mais j'ai jamais dis que ce serai avec Liam )

Disclaimer : tout est a Rick Riordan, sauf Cameron et son équipage de bras cassés.

Voilà, et maintenant, CHAPITRE 5 !

oOo

_C'est ainsi que plus sur de nous et plus fort que jamais, nous nous engageâmes d'un pas conquérant dans un large couloir dont la peinture était tellement écaillée qu'elle était en voie de disparition._

J'avais oublié à quel point errer dans le labyrinthe pouvait être ennuyant et rébarbatif. On marchait depuis des heures, cherchant vainement une issue. Mais toujours rien. Que des couloirs, des couloirs, et encore des couloirs. J'en avais marre, vraiment, vraiment très marre.

Piètre consolation, il nous arrivait de ne pas nous ennuyer. Quand un couloir changeait d'architecture, ou quand on croisait un monstre. Là, on voyait les progrès fait en cinq mois auprès d'Idas. Alors qu'avant, je me serai enfuie en hurlant comme une demeurée, maintenant, je les attaquais sans la moindre appréhension. J'avais gagné en agilité, en force, en vitesse, mais surtout, en expérience. Le jour de ma rencontre avec le monde de la mythologie grecque me semblait remonter à des millénaires maintenant. Et j'avais l'impression que la Cameron pleurnicheuse et faiblarde était morte ce jour là, pour laisser place à une Cameron beaucoup plus forte et maîtresse d'elle-même. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Et beaucoup étaient restées semblables. Comme les blagues nulles de Liam :

« -C'est l'histoire d'une rousse, d'une brune et d'une blonde. Elles sont recherchées par la police. La brune va se cacher dans une niche de chien, la rousse dans une litière de chat et la blonde dans un sac à patate.  
- La police passe devant la niche de chien. Ils ne sont pas étonner d'entendre "Waf Waf".  
-Ils passent devant la litière de chat. Ils ne sont non plus étonner d'entendre "Miaou Miaou".  
-Puis ils passent devant la sac à patates et ils entendent : "Patates Patates". »

A l'aide, qui m'à foutu un idiot pareil ?

Marchant à coté de Liam, Alice semblait aussi désespérée que moi. Je pouvais comprendre. Comme je marchais un peu en retrait, c'est à elle que Liam racontait toutes ses blagues, aussi nulles les unes que les autres.

Quand on n'était pas attaqués par des chiens des enfers ou d'autres monstres tout aussi sympathiques, on avait beaucoup le temps de parler. Liam nous racontait toujours plus de choses sur la colonie, du contenu des cours aux histoires d'amour, en passant par les chemises hawaïennes de Monsieur D.

Il nous a raconté comment il était arrivé à la colonie. Quand il avait onze ans, il a été attaqué par une harpie, et son protecteur, qui s'était fait passer pour son coach de basketball, avait été obligé de tous lui expliquer. Il était ensuite arrivée au camp, avait découvert sa nouvelle famille, et avait été débarrassé par le même coup de l'orphelinat minable dans lequel il vivait.

De notre coté, Alice et moi, on lui racontait notre enfance. Notre mère qui s'était repliée sur elle-même à la mort de notre père, quand on était encore bébé, enfin surtout moi (bien que maintenant on ne soit plus sure que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit vraiment notre père ou notre mère), nos étés à pêcher des têtards dans les étangs, les concours de surf sur la plage, nos heures de colle respectives et notre passion pour le dessin et la musique. Cependant, plus je racontais ma vie, plus je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Certains de mes souvenirs, pourtant récents, était flous, et d'autres, beaucoup plus anciens, ne concordaient pas du tout avec le reste. Et par dessus tout, j'avais des migraines pas possibles, chaque fois que j'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais fini par mettre ça sur le compte de mon hyperactivité.

On avait aussi beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Idas avait essayé sans succès de déterminer notre parent divin. Déjà, Alice et moi ne nous ressemblions pas du tout. Elle était brune aux yeux noirs, tellement pale qu'elle ne bronzait jamais, prenant directement des coups de soleil. Au contraire, j'étais blonde aux yeux verts, et je prenais une couleur caramel dès que le soleil se pointait.

Et s'il n'y avait que notre physique qui posait problèmes. Même mentalement, nous étions opposées. D'un naturel enthousiaste et flamboyant, Alice fonçait souvent sans réfléchir, mais pouvais s'assombrir d'un coup, et devenir aussi joyeuse qu'un cortège funèbre.

J'étais quand a moi beaucoup plus calme, mais j'avais le défaut d'être d'humeur assez changeante. Tout ça ne facilitait pas la tache.

Cependant, on avait pu exclure les trois grands dieux, Zeus, Hadès, et Poséidon, car d'après Liam, ils avaient promis de ne plus avoir d'enfants avec des mortelles. Bien qu'ils aient déjà enfreint quelque peu leur serment. Zeus avait eu une fille, Thalia, et Poséidon un fils, Percy.

Autre point qui m'inquiétait aussi beaucoup. D'après les descriptions de Liam, Percy ressemblait énormément au garçon de mon rêve, le petit brun. Mais je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il venait faire dans même rêve. Toujours d'après Liam, les demi-dieux font souvent des rêves qui concernent les événements importants dans le monde. Or d'après lui, ce Percy était bien en sécurité à la colonie, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose de vraiment important en ce moment. Donc je n'y comprenais rien.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées qui me tracassaient, me disant que j'avais déjà assez de problèmes, je reportais mon attention sur mes amis. Liam venait encore de raconter une blague idiote, sur les blondes cette fois, mais il se tu bien vite en apercevant mon regard noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, pour regarder Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer :

« -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai le hoquet.

-Et alors ?

-Ben j'essai de me faire peur, répondit elle en souriant tranquillement. »

Ils allaient commencer à se chamailler (encore) lorsqu'un cri strident déchira l'air. Vous savez, ce bruit hyper désagréable, comme quand on frotte une craie sur un tableau noir ? Ben, là, c'était pareil. En pire. Puis, mon ô combien adoré blond posa alors la question la plus stupide du monde :

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

NON ! Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tout le monde pose cette question. C'est comme dans les films, quand le héro rentre dans une pièce et demande s'il y a quelqu'un. Genre le méchant lui répondrait : « ouais chuis dans la cuisine, tu veux un sandwich ? ». Non, non et re-non. Cette question ne sert à rien, sauf à te faire repérer par le dit méchant. Chose qui s'avéra confirmée quand une FNNI (forme noire non-identifiée) nous fonça dessus. On n'eu que le temps de se jeter a terre pour ne pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrances (je suppose). D'un même geste, on a dégainé nos épées de bronze céleste rutilantes, prêts au combat. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'on puisse visualiser notre FNNI préférée.

Ouais. Je visualise, maintenant. J'aurais préférer que non, en fait. La FNNI avait une tête, le devant du corps d'un cheval, les pattes et l'arrière train d'un coq. _Ok, donc on se bat contre un coval, un un cheq, un choc ? _J'ai oublié de préciser. Le truc, appelons-le Bob…Ouais, non, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça. Aller, va pour Gertrude. Ouais, c'est cool Gertrude. Gertrude, donc, avait plusieurs rangées de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs, des petits yeux rouges, humides et méchants, des sabots qui semblaient fait en diamant, et des griffes de la tailles de mon mollet. Cool, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.

« -C'est un Hippolectryon, l'une des plus redoutables créatures de la mythologie grecque ! M'informa Alice, qui avait décidément énormément progressé en grec et en mythologie. »

Le FNNI devint donc un FNI ! Bravo Gertrude !

« -Et tu connaitrait pas le moyen de battre l'hippo-truc, par hasard ? Criai-je, en parant un coup de sabot de Gertrude du plat de mon épée.

-Je crois qu'Idas me l'à dit, mais je me suis endormie ! »

Retenez-moi, je crois que je vais la frapper. Bon, en attendant, Gertrude a toujours l'air aussi furax, faudrait peut-être s'en occuper avant de songer à commettre un fratricide. Quoique l'un n'empêche pas l'autre... Mais je m'égare.

Revenons à Gertrude, qui était présentement en train d'essayer de croquer le fils d'Hermès. C'est donc lame brandie que je m'approchais discrètement de la bestiole à plumes. Ou pas, d'ailleurs, puisque j'avais a peine fais deux pas qu'elle se retourna vers moi, avec le visage même du cannibal-psychopathe-pédophile-tueur-en-serie-qu'a-pas-mangé-depuis-deux-semaines. Sans perdre plus de temps en contemplation, j'allongeais une botte, enchainant rapidement sur un coup d'estoc, mais Gertrude, beaucoup plus agile que prévu, esquiva. Liam se joignit à moi, tentant de découper en rondelles la pauvre Gertrude, qui esquiva encore, mais qui, dans la manœuvre, se précipita droit sur la lame tendue de ma frangine. Celle-ci réussit à l'entailler profondément au niveau des côtes, avant de se décaler pour ne pas finir mangée. Je courrais, Liam à ma suite, dans l'objectif de faire du carpaccio de Gertrude, mais la bestiole déploya ses ailes et pris son envol. Elle tournoya au dessus de nous comme un vautour, plongeant de temps en temps pour tenter de se saisir de l'un d'entre nous.

N'ayant plus d'autre choix, on s'est mis à courir dans le couloir, espérant déboucher sur un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas passer, ou du moins, qui l'obligerai à se poser. Au lieu de ça, on a finit par déboucher sur une grande salle ronde…sans plancher. Juste un grand vide surmonté d'un minuscule pont en pierre, l'air très, très, très vieux. _M*rde._ On pourra jamais passer, elle nous fauchera avant qu'on arrive au bout.

« -Passer devant, je vous couvrirais, s'écria Liam.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu pourras jamais passer après ! répliqua Alice, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Mais si t'inquiètes pas ! T'aura qu'à utiliser ton arbalète avec les munitions en bronze céleste (Cadeau d'Idas) pour me couvrir quand tu seras passée ! »

Sans plus discuter, on s'est mises à courir comme des dératées vers l'autre bout de la salle. Liam cantonnait ( NDA comme le riz…ok je sors) Gertrude à l'entrée de la salle, qui était trop basse pour qu'elle puisse voler. Arrivées de l'autre coté, Alice se mise à bombarder Gertrude avec son arbalète, pour me laisser le temps de passer de l'autre coté et aider Liam.

Mais dans ce super plan, j'avais omis un détail : je suis acrophobe. J'ai peur du vide. Du coup, quand je me suis approchée du pont pour passer, je suis restée tétanisée, totalement terrorisée. Remarquant mon trouble, Alice se mit à me crier des encouragements. Mais je ne les entendais qu'a moitié, totalement concentrée sur l'obstacle qui me barrait la route. J'avais toujours eu peur du vide et des hauteurs, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Quand on faisait de l'acrobranche ou de l'escalade, je prétextais toujours une blessure pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais là je n'avais pas d'excuse. Si je n'avançais pas, j'allais mourir. Pour de vrai, pour de bon, définitivement. Ce serait la fin. The end. Télos. El final. Koniets. Alors je me forçais à faire un pas, puis un autre, en me forçant de ne pas regarder en bas. J'étais arrivée au milieu du pont quand un cri me fit me retourner. Liam avait une longue estafilade rouge sur le bras, mais allait plutôt bien, a part ça. Mais en me retournant, je regardais en bas et je cru que j'allais mourir. La peur me fit vaciller, tanguant dangereusement sur mes pieds. Après quelques secondes d'effort, je parvins à me stabiliser, pale comme une morte, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus. J'avais trop peur. Je vous l'avais dis, que j'étais pas la réincarnation de Lara Croft. J'avais tellement peur, je ne me croyais pas capable de bouger le moindre muscle. J'étais prête à me laisser mourir, tout, plutôt que d'être suspendue dans le vide ainsi. Mais j'entendis vaguement dans mon dos Liam crier a Gertrude « Vous ne passerez pas ! » et ma sœur m'encourager d'une voix pressante, mais ferme et tellement confiante, que mon pied droit se mis tout seul en marche, suivit de près pas le gauche. J'arrivai enfin de l'autre coté, livide et nauséeuse.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Liam était toujours de l'autre coté avec Gertrude. Parce qu'il nous avait protégées. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ainsi. Je saisi une petite dague en bronze céleste dans le sac de ma charmante sœur, et l'envoyait de toute ma force, et priant pour viser juste, pour une fois. Quelqu'un là-haut devait être de bonne humeur, car elle se ficha en plein dans l'œil de Gertrude, qui poussa un terrible gémissement de douleur, qui me vrilla les tympans. Liam en profita pour lui faucher l'aile gauche d'un rapide coup d'épée, avant de se précipiter vers le pont, qu'il traversa d'une traite, arrivant saint et sauf de l'autre coté. Mais Gertrude n'en démordait pas. Elle s'engagea d'un pas trainant sur la passerelle en pierre, ne pouvant plus voler, bien décidée a manger ce petit malotru qui avais oser la mutilée de la sorte. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint l'autre coté, malgré nos efforts pour la faire tomber, il se passa un truc inattendu.

Lorsque Gertrude posa son premier sabot de l'autre coté, Alice s'effondra a genoux en hurlant » non ! Tu passeras pas sale bête » et comme pour répondre à sa prière, le pont se brisa net, entrainant Gertrude avec lui dans le vide.

On est resté tout les trois haletants, surpris, avec des yeux de merlans frit pendant une bonne minute, avant d'exploser de rire. Il semblerait en effet que pour se remettre des émotions fortes, nous ayons l'habitude de rire comme des hystériques pris dans une crise de démence.

Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous réjouir trop longtemps. Tout à coup, une longue rafale de vent chaud chargé de magie et d'une aura bizarre, passa droit sur nous avant de continuer son chemin, nous renversant au passage. En se relevant, Alice déclara :

« -C'est bizarre, mais cette rafale…elle me fait penser au dernier souffle d'un mourant qui s'expulse vers l'extérieur.

-Attends ! Criai-je. Si tu as raison ça veut sire que…Ecoutez ! Le labyrinthe est plus ou moins vivant, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais où veut tu en venir ? demanda Liam, perplexe.

-Si Alice a raison, et je fais confiance a son instinct, il est arrivé quelque chose et le labyrinthe et en quelque sorte en train de mourir. La rafale de vent est donc son dernier souffle. Et comme l'a dit Alice, le dernier souffle s'expulse vers l'extérieur !

-Vers une sortie ! S'est-il écrier, ayant tilté.

-Exactement ! Dépêchons nous, avant que les dernières traces du coup de vent aient disparues. »

On s'est donc mis à courir, le cœur chargé d'espoir. Brusquement, il y eu une sorte de tremblement de terre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'Alice confirma :

« -Je sais pas comment je le sais, mais le labyrinthe est entrain de s'effondrer ! COURREZ ! »

Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour prendre nos jambes à notre cou. Derrière nous, en effet, le sol s'effondrait à une vitesse affolante. Courant comme jamais je n'avais courut, plus vite que pendant les cours d'athlétisme, que pendant que les Bob me poursuivait ou que la sphinge nous avait attaqués, je fus soudainement aveuglée par une grande lumière. _La sortie ! _On se précipita vers la lumière, sans regarder en arrière, et pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, je sentis le soleil me réchauffer la peau, l'odeur de la terre et de l'herbe, et l'odeur de la pollution que je n'aurai jamais cru regretter un jour. On a continué à courir jusqu'à ce que le grondement derrière nous s'amplifie puis se taise d'un coup. En se retournant on a découvert une zone grande comme un stade ou le sol était complètement affaissé, avec des mottes de terres voletants dans tous les sens.

On s'est affalés d'un même mouvement sur le sol, rompus par la fatigue, les jambes en compote, complètement sous le choc. Non, pas Gertrude, le choc, la surprise quoi.

Après avoir soufflé un moment, on s'est relevé pour chercher des indices sur notre localisation actuelle, priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir atterrit en Chine. En faisant quelques pas, on s'est retrouvés devant un cimetière. Une rapide inspection des tombes me permis de voir que les inscriptions étaient en français. Alors soit on avait atterrit en France, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour nous, soit on avait atterrit a la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce qui était beaucoup mieux.

Pitié que ce soit la Nouvelle-Orléans !

oOo

Voila !

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Sont-ils à la Nouvelle-Orléans ou en France ? Qui est donc le parent divin des frangines ? Et que va-t-il se passer ?

Hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression, vos critiques (positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont constructives)

Bye !


	6. Chapter 6

Je sais, je suis super en retard, mais l'inspiration avait décidé de me fuir -_-'

Mais le chapitre 6 est enfin là !

oOo

_Après avoir soufflé un moment, on s'est relevé pour chercher des indices sur notre localisation actuelle, priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir atterrit en Chine. En faisant quelques pas, on s'est retrouvés devant un cimetière. Une rapide inspection des tombes me permis de voir que les inscriptions étaient en français. Alors soit on avait atterrit en France, ce qui n'était pas très bon pour nous, soit on avait atterrit a la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce qui était beaucoup mieux._

_Pitié que ce soit la Nouvelle-Orléans !_

Derrière le cimetière, entre deux tombes, on pouvait apercevoir des bâtiments, qui a vue d'œil, formait une petite ville. Saisissant notre chance d'avoir plus d'informations quant à notre localisation actuelle, on se dirigeait avec hésitation, vers ce qui semblait être la place de la ville, savourant les rayons du soleil sur notre peau.

Sur le bas-côté, deux enfants jouaient au ballon, se chamaillant d'une petite voix fluette, et…en anglais ! Alléluia ! On est à la Nouvelle-Orléans! O miracle, o joie ! Le sourire de Liam devait bien faire le tour de sa tête et Alice sautillait d'excitation et de bonheur. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Mais très vite, notre condition de pauvres humais mortels se rappela à nous, sous forme de gargouillements et de bâillements. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'on mange et qu'on dorme. On prit donc la direction d'un petit restaurant à l'air appétissant, … heu pardon, sympathique. La serveuse à l'entrée nous fit asseoir à une table et pris nos commandes. Liam demanda une entrecôte grillée, Alice des lasagnes, et un cordon bleu pour moi. Notre blond préféré bavait d'envie devant le menu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle serveuse nous apporta nos plats. Le fils d'Hermès arrêta de baver sur le menu, pour se concentrer sur la jupe chinoise de la serveuse. Vous savez, les jupes takamatéoraduku. Bah, c'est un mec, quoi !

Pendant qu'on engloutissait nos plats à une vitesse ahurissante, on écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux obèses de la table d'à côté discuter.

« -C'est bête qu'on n'ait pas encore vu « Retour Vers Le Futur », il parait que c'est le dernier film à la mode ! Mais bon, il sera sans doute encore à l'écran quand on rentrera ! Disait l'homme. »

Liam, cinéphile de son état, se retourna vers eux d'un air intéressé.

« -« Retour vers le futur » ? Je savais pas qu'ils en avaient sorti un nouveau.

-De quoi tu parles, mon garçon ? Il n'y a qu'un seul film.

-Ah…autant pour moi ! »

Liam se retourna vers nous d'un air horrifié.

« -C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, ce n'est pas grave si quelques personne ne connaissent pas les films cultes, déclara Alice dans toute sa blasitude.

-Non, tu comprends pas ! Je savais bien que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ! Cet endroit, c'est comme le casino lotus dont Percy a parler ! Les monstres y piègent les mortels pour l'éternité grâce à des substances magiques contenues dans la bouffe ! »

Nos fourchettes nous tombèrent des mains et on recracha précipitamment ce qu'on avait dans la bouche.

« -Alors ces gens…Ils les pièges et les engraissent pour l'éternité ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans Hansel et Gretel…murmurai-je, dégoutée. »

Serveuse chinoise revint à cet instant plus souriante et sa jupe plus courte que jamais !

« -Tout ce passe bien ?

-Nickel ! Répondit Liam avec un enthousiasme forcé. »

Il fallait qu'on se tire d'ici fissa !

Sylvia me regarda, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés, pris une grande inspiration et déclara :

« -Je suis probablement suicidaire, mais je peux aller voir si il y a des fenêtres dans les toilettes, ou une issue quelconque.

-Ouais, t'as vraiment envie de mourir toi… répondis Liam en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

-T'as une meilleure idée ?

-Euh…. Nan.

-Bon alors ferme-la et attends moi. »

POV Sylvia-Alice :

Je me levais de table avec la vague sensation que ma vie tenait sur le fil du rasoir, me dirigeant vers le fond de la salle en direction de ce qui ressemblait aux toilettes.

Soyons clair, autant le restaurant était adorable, avec des murs lambrissés et des fleurs aux fenêtres, autant les « toilettes » étaient délabrés et … carrément crades. J'entrais et l'odeur me pris a la gorge, ma tête me tournait et mon estomac fit un looping. Ça devait être une technique secrète pour empêcher les gens de faire ce que je tentais de faire, c'est-à-dire fuir par la fenêtre. Ladite fenêtre étant scellée avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de bronze céleste et de fer stygien. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, derrière cette minuscule ouverture se dressaient des barreaux en acier trempés. Pas folle la guêpe. Bon plan B… euh… y en a pas… Bon ! Bah on est pas sorti du sable, mes enfants !

Toute à mes réflexions philosophiques, je n'entend pas plus que je ne vis la FNNI qui se dressait dans mon dos. Mais merci à mon instinct développé à l'aide d'Idas, les poils de ma nuque se dressèrent de manière inquiétante. Réagissant à ce signal je fis volte-face et vis la FNNI… Oh pitié pas Gertrude ! Mais, merci à je ne sais quelle puissance divine, il ne s'agissait pas de ma meilleure pote Gertrude. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge. Elle n'était pas plus grande que moi et ses cheveux coupés au carré pointaient dans au moins 11 directions différentes. Ils étaient blond foncés, ou châtain clair, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire la différence. Ses yeux gris où régnait une lueur de folie (ou était-ce du génie ?) me toisaient d'un air inquisiteur.

« -Euh… Salut ? me risquai-je.

-Salut, me répondit-elle sèchement.

-J'peux t'aider ?

-Toi nan, mais moi oui, me dit-elle avec un demi sourire suintant d'arrogance et de suffisance »

Je la connaissais depuis environ 30 seconde et j'avais déjà envie de la gifler, ça promet !

« -Moui mais non, j'pense pas, répondis-je aimablement. (NDA : on y croit…)

-Si si j't'assure !

-Non, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-si.

-non.

-si. »

L'échange d'amabilité sénile se termina par la trace de ma main imprimée sur sa joue (que voulez-vous ? c'est physique ! Grande gueule + grande gueule ça ne fonctionne pas !)

« -AIE ! Demi-déesse à la con ! grogna-t-elle en se massant la joue

-Wait what ?

-Quand je disais que je pouvais t'aider je blaguais pas ! Je m'appelle Hannah, fille d'Athéna déesse de la sagesse et de…

-Ouais je sais, ….tu disais que tu pouvais m'aider… comment ? Parce que, bon, telle que je te vois, t'es encore là avec moi, ce qui signifie que soit tu prends plaisir à te faire engraisser, soit t'es aussi coincée que moi.

-J'ai juste besoin que d'autre demi dieux m'aident pour mon plan, répliqua-t-elle, vexée. »

Vu à quel point j'étais désespérée, je la ramenais à table avec moi en prenant soins de ne pas éveiller l'attention de Jupe chinoise et de ses gentils petits copains.

En nous voyant arriver la bouche de Liam s'ouvrit encore plus grand que lorsqu'on a aperçu la culotte de notre chère serveuse chinoise. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire…

« -Hannah ? »

oOo

Oui je sais, c'est cours et pas très intéressant T_T. Mais hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, commentaires, questions, hypothèses…etc.


End file.
